revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory
Victory is the 17th episode of Season 2 also the 39th episode overall. Summary With Victoria enlisting the help of Amanda's foster brother in her charitable foundation, Emily seizes an opportunity to regain some of her missing past while settling the score with someone who had a hand in setting her on this path in the first place. Recap The red X is back! Emily looks to cross out another target on her revengenda. Meredith Hayward ran the foster home where Ems resided back when she was Amanda Clarke. She was an abusive woman who used to lock kids in a cage. She also scammed agencies to make a small fortune off the plights of the children she menaced. Most of the kids under her care became addicts or prostitutes. Eli James wants the Amanda Clarke Foundation to sponsor Ms. Hayward’s foster home. He tells Emily that he wants justice for the woman who hurt them. He also says Hayward kept a bunch of letters David Clarke wrote to his little girl. Emily and Eli visit the foster home that was rebuilt after the fire. The caged area is still there hidden behind a movable bookcase. Unfortunately, Hayward says any of Amanda’s past items were lost in the fire. The letters are gone. Hayward is shocked when Victoria reveals the huge donations headed her way. A press conference is set up at the Stowaway. The place is packed. Amongst the crowd are some of the kids Hayward abused. Eli uses this public forum to reveal the horror they all went through. Hayward is stunned. She takes the microphone to announce that Eli is the one who burned down her house, not Amanda Clarke. Eli tells Victoria she can now be seen as a hero for exposing abuse as opposed to just throwing money at the problem. He later tells Emily that he restarted a fire she lit only to get her in trouble so they could stay together. He’s trying to make it up to her now. Eli pays a visit to the now-ruined Ms. Hayward. He comes back to Emily with a written confession. Hayward sold the David Clarke letters to a certain bow-tied individual. Mason Treadwell gives Emily the scoop on what was inside them. The most interesting tidbit is about a young man who also had a rough life in foster home. That boy is Victoria Grayson’s other son. Declan swipes his prep school classmate’s cell phone to help Jack track down Kenny Ryan, who says Nate recorded his conversations with Conrad. There’s still no real proof that there was some kind contract between them though. Conrad wants Jack to be his spokesperson for his political campaign. He’ll be his very own “Joe the Plumber.” Jack agrees. It’s his best way of getting inside the walls of Grayson Manor. In other news, Victoria uses Daniel’s assistant, Grace, to send her son a message that someone is on to his covert meetings with Emily. She sends him an envelope with a surveillance photo and two bullets inside. A subtle message this is not. Padma is contacted by the Initiative. Her father is still alive. She’s to deliver Carrion to an alley alone if she wants to get him back. Nolan swears he won’t let any harm come to her or her father. He builds a tracking device into the valuable flash drive. Aiden says the plan is to take out the kidnappers when she makes the drop. After that, Padma and her dad need to disappear for good. The drop time for the exchange is bumped up to a moment where Emily is unavailable. Aiden and Nolan are on their own. Aiden sets up a high-powered rifle on a rooftop to take down the bad guys. The scary Mr. Trask takes the flash drive from Padma. He hands it to a gloved figure in the back of an SUV. The drive is legit. Now Padma wants her dad back. Trask leads her to the back of the SUV. He tosses her inside. The car speeds away before Aiden can take a shot. Padma is taken to a large, empty room. Her dad is on the other side of a door inside. Trask wants her to do one more thing before they are reunited. He has her sit before a video camera. The locator in the Carrion flash drive sends Nolan and Aiden on a wild goose chase. The Initiative has been one step ahead of them the entire time. There’s a box on a table with the tracking device. Nolan knows their enemy now has the most unimaginably dangerous program known to man. They’ve also put two innocent people’s lives in jeopardy. It’ll take time for Nolan to track down Padma and her dad, but he goes to work right away. He learns that the legendary hacker known as the Falcon is working for the Initiative. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Burn Gorman as Trask *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari *Collins Pennie as Eli James *Dendrie Taylor as Meredith Hayward *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke Co-Starring Cast *Maggie Mae Reid as Grace *Michael Nardelli as Trey Chandler *Akinsola Aribo as young Eli James *Anjul Nigam as Zahir Lahari Quotes : Victoria: Though I don’t think I could forgive anyone who set fire to everything I cared about. ---- : Meredith: You are truly a Godsend Victoria. ---- : Nolan (to Aiden): You really should consider another line of work. ---- : Victoria: Conrad, for once I hate to say that I agree with you. ---- : Padma: I can’t fly off somewhere and live the rest of my life without you. I love you. : Nolan: And I love you, too. So much. ---- : Emily: When the Graysons put their resources to work, things happen very quickly. ---- : Aiden: Can you stop breathing so heavily? : Nolan: I’m sorry to bother you Lee Harvey. I guess I just get a little nervous when I’m killing people. ---- : Eli (to Emily): Think you’ll ever forgive me? ---- : Mason (to Emily): My guess is you’re not referring to my recipe for brewing toilet prison wine. ---- : Emily (to Nolan): I know that you are hurting, but you need to stop blaming yourself, get on your computer, and dig until you find them. And I swear to god that when you do, I will help you save her. I give you my word. ---- : Nolan: They have been ahead of us every step of the way. And now, they'll probably kill her if they haven't already, and I told her, Ems, I promised her that I would keep her safe. : Emily: I don't know if Padma is still alive, but I do know that if she is, you are the only person that can find her. ---- : Nolan: Aiden And now we've given our enemy the most unimaginably dangerous program known to man and put two innocent people's lives in unimaginable danger. You really should consider another line of work. ---- : Conrad: Our very own 'Joe the Plumber,' if you will. : Jack: You want me to convince the poor guy to vote for the rich guy? : Ashley: In the most reductive terms, yes. ---- : Nolan: Hey, this isn't the way that things end for us. Someday you'll be sitting on a beach somewhere and you'll find out that the Initiative was exposed and the threat is gone. : Padma: You better be walking down that beach ten seconds later. : Nolan: I will be running. ---- : Emily: You're not returning my calls. : Jack: Yeah, I was busy. ---- : Nolan: Padma, I swear to you, on my life, I won't let any harm come to you. Or your father. But we're going to need some reinforcements. ---- : Eli: You act like you don’t remember what that bitch did to us. : Emily: I remember just fine. ---- : Jack (to Declan): The only people we can trust are each other. ---- : Emily (to Nolan): I feel like I failed you… ---- : Victoria (to Eli): You are no longer welcome in this foundation or in my home ---- : Jack (to Kenny): The reason you came to my bar was because you wanted someone to pay for your father’s death. And now someone has to pay for Amanda’s. ---- : Aiden (to Emily about Eli): He’s gotten into your heart and your head. That means he has to go. ---- Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Gallery Videos Revenge 2x17 Promo "Victory" (HD)|Short Promo Revenge 2x17 Sneak Peek 1 "Victory" HD|Sneak Peek 1 Revenge 2x17 Sneak Peek 2 "Victory"|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x17 Sneak Peek 3 Victory|Sneak Peek 3 Pictures Victory_1.jpg|Nolan and Aiden Look Up Victory_2.jpg|Aiden Points a Gun Victory_3.jpg|Nolan and Aiden Go Undercover Victory_4.jpg|Nolan Talks to Aiden Victory_5.jpg|Aiden and Nolan Argue Victory_6.jpg|Padma Meets Trask Victory_7.jpg|Padma Gives Trask Something Victory_8.jpg|Ashley Talks to Conrad Victory_9.jpg|Ashley Smiles Victory_10.jpg|Conrad Looks Concerned Victory_11.jpg|Victoria Looks Smug Victory_12.jpg|Emily Smiles Inside Grayson Manor Victory_13.jpg|Victoria Smiles on Her Throne Victory_14.jpg|Victoria Shakes Meredith's Hand Victory_15.jpg|Victoria Talks to Meredith Victory_16.jpg|Eli James Smiles Victory_17.jpg|Victoria, Meredith, and Emily Listen to Eli Victory_18.jpg|Eli James Looks Serious Victory_19.jpg|Eli Talks to Victoria Victory_20.jpg|Eli and Victoria Talk at the Table Trivia *Mason Treadwell is making his return, making this his first apperance since Penance. *First apperance of Trey Chandler since Intuition. *Last time we saw Kenny Ryan was in Collusion. *First appearance of Anjul Nigam as Zahir Lahari and Dendrie Taylor as Meredith Hayward. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes